Silent Hill
by OphiellTheFallenAngel
Summary: Descubre como una historia de romance y mucho éxito se puede convertir en una llena de misterio y horror, el como una persona puede tener un pasado sombrío, oscuro y tétrico del cual no sabe, que pueda llevar a desencadenar sucesos totalmente siniestros, las vidas de Riko y Yoshiko jamas seran las mismas después de visitar Silent Hill
1. Chapter 1

" _¿Alguna vez les ha pasado que aman demasiado a una persona, creen que han conocido todo de ella, tanto sus virtudes como defectos y que incluso es perfecta tal cual es? Pues en este momento puedo decir que… aunque amo y siempre amare a Yoshiko – chan, nunca imagine descubrir su pasado… no al menos de esta manera… nunca pensé que el sombre nombre "Ángel Caído" tuviera un significado tan escalofriante… vaya y yo que pensaba que solamente eran 2 simples palabras de un personaje ficticio… pero me doy cuenta de lo que equivocada que estaba._

 **Silent Hill**

Yoshiko – chan…. ¿Dónde estás? ¡Yoshiko – chan! —

Esta era la voz de cierta peli vino quien se encontraba caminando en medio de una ciudad abandonada, fantasma prácticamente porque sus ojos color ámbar no podían distinguir nada a su alrededor, gracias a que esta misma estaba cubierta de una extraña niebla abundante que tan solo le permitía ver algunos metros adelante, el hedor a azufre en el aire era como una peste e incluso del cielo nublado parecía caer ceniza como si aún hubiera alguna llamaba viva que creara que esta cayera del cielo constantemente. Por más que gritara desesperadamente sumida en una profunda angustia solo el eco de su voz era único que se podía oír.

Lo más extraño de esa situación era que en el entorno, aunque era demasiado tétrico y sombrío, la joven podía sentir como era observada desde los oscuros callejones mientras caminaba en las calles de la ciudad, una a la cual tenía pensado llegar por su pareja la peli azul a quien buscaba con mucha ansiedad, pero no le encontraba. Lentamente el miedo se apoderaba más y más de ella, mismo que fue tornándose peor al oír un golpe seco que de la nada le puso los pelos de punta obligándole a mirar por todos lados, sus piernas le temblaban a cada paso que daba pero si la situación ya era mala de por si el hecho de escuchar un grito desgarrador de alguna persona pero más parecía el de una especie de criatura sacada de sus peores pesadillas hizo que aquella joven tuviera que correr por su vida para ocultarse de lo que sea que fuera el causante de ese espectral gemido.

 **Horas antes – Carretera hacia Pensilvania KM 61 condado de Columbia**

Ya estaba atardeciendo, mientras en la carretera a bordo de un Honda S2000 iban rumbo a la gran ciudad fantasma Silent Hill, 2 jóvenes que estaban en la plenitud de sus carreras profesionales, la primera Riko Sakurauchi, pianista y compositora quien daba conciertos en los escenarios más grandes en todo el mundo por citar ejemplos: Madison Square Garden en Nueva York, La Scala en Milán, Casa de la Opera en Sidney e incluso el Tokyo Dome en Japón. Riko a pesar de ser una chica sumamente tímida y miedosa en varios sentidos logro encontrar en la música, en su música una forma de expresarse hacia los demás, cabe mencionar que así fue que enamoro profundamente a su "Ángel caído" Tsushima Yoshiko, una joven que hoy en dia es una afamada investigadora del fenómeno paranormal que igual que si pareja a nivel mundial ya que ha hecho investigaciones en los lugares más espectrales del mundo hoy en día tales como: Chernobyl en Rusia, El castillo de Corvin en Rumania, Las catacumbas de Paris, la Rectoria Borley en Inglaterra e incluso la famosa prisión de Alcatraz en la bahía de San francisco.

Desde que se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos la una por la otra, sus vidas habían dado un giro de 360 ̊todo era miel sobre hojuelas, pero esta vez algo en el entorno se notaba distinto, explícitamente tenso y ambas estaban conscientes de ello por lo que la peli azul de mirada violeta quien manejaba aquel automóvil trato de romper aquel tenso silencio que les inundaba.

Riri….. no estés enojada conmigo… solo quería darte una sorpresa por nuestro aniversario de boda, no pensé que el llevarte en una de mis investigaciones te causara tanta molestia, discúlpame… — Su voz sonaba totalmente arrepentida con cierto toque tierno y adorable.

….. — Silencio solo fue lo que obtuvo en ese momento.

De verdad… yo solo quería hacer especial este aniversario… yo siempre he ido a tus conciertos, siempre he estado ahí contigo apoyándote en tus momentos de triunfo, jamás te he dejado sola… te lo prometí el día en que nos casamos… que siempre estaría a tu lado en cada momento de tu vida — Poco a poco soltó una mano del volante para dirigirla a la mano de su amada que al sentir su tacto un ligero temblor se ocasiono, uno temeroso y lleno de dudas.

Yoshiko podía entender su molestia, aunque su querida y adorada Riri no le dijera ni una sola palabra ella comprendía que era lo que pasaba con su esposa, eso señoras y señores era "miedo", "pánico", "terror" como gusten llamarle, Riko desde chica tenía muchas fobias y prejuicios que hasta hoy en día algunos prevalecen, ya que el amor y devoción de su "ángel caído" lograron disipar algunos de estos durante los años que llevaban juntas. Pero esta vez era distinto porque era la primera vez que estaban juntas en una investigación de trabajo de Yoshiko, siempre había sido una espectadora más de sus programas a la media noche cada fin de semana… no podía negar que le causaba curiosidad y le intriga el comprender porque le gustaba ese mundo.

Lo paranormal y fuera del mundo terrenal era algo que le costaba mucho poder entender, pero nunca le habida juzgado o tachado por ello, siempre le mostró su apoyo, no hubo una sola vez en la que no rogaba a los dioses que nada malo le pasara ya que sin ella su vida estaría perdida pero ya pasar de espectador a protagonista era un cambio altamente drástico que de cierta manera corría un peligro considerable al desconocer totalmente que era ese "mundo paranormal". Ella está molesta, ni sentida con su chica, la amaba demasiado como para enojarse con ella, simplemente la había tomado por sorpresa con la guardia baja.

Simplemente ya no podía marchar atrás, pero jamás se imaginó que ese viaje podría tener aterradoras consecuencias.

Riri… sabes que te amo… ¿Cierto?... que jamás dejaría que algo malo te pasara… ¿Verdad? — Se orilló al lado de lo que era un gran lago — Riri… te amo… demasiado como para perderte... — Sus palabras sonaban nostálgicas y algo entrecortadas…. poco a poco lagrimas salían de sus ojos

Algo que Riko realmente odiaba era el verla llorar, pero era la cosa cuando ella en cierto modo era la causante de aquel llanto, con solo una lagrima fue suficiente para hacer su corazón cachitos que de forma rápida… casi instantánea se abalanzo sobre ella con una enorme culpa invadiéndola abrazándose de su cuello escondiendo su cara en pecho aferrándose a ella con mucha fuerza tanto que parecería no quererla soltar en ningún momento.

Perdóname…. perdóname… mi amor… pero es que… tengo miedo…. yo…. no se… que haría… si algo te pasara en ese lugar… si tienes un accidente… o si… si… te mueres… — A cada segundo su voz se quebraba más que soltó un amargo llanto

Mi riri… mi linda riri…. yo llevo años adquiriendo conocimientos sobre lo que hago… ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando estábamos en preparatoria… que yo decía que era el ángel caído Yohane? — Poco a poco levanto su mirada tomándole de las mejillas limpiando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares para sonreírle con suavidad.

Si… si lo recuerdo mi amor… yo en ese entonces creía que eras una chica rara… no me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo… yo te amo… te amo con todo mi corazón… pero Yoshiko – chan, ¿Por qué Silent Hill? — Nuevamente ese tono de preocupación se manifestaba en su semblante.

Es un lugar al cual nunca he ido…. quiero descubrir si es realmente cierto… que ese lugar se encuentra las puertas del infierno, imagínate… si llegamos a descubrir algo que fundamente esta teoría, seremos las mujeres más famosas de todo el mundo —

Se podía notar el entusiasmo en la peli azul, ese brillo en sus ojos tan intenso y determinado era algo que muy pocas veces Riko notaba en ella, pero para su desgracia, ella días antes había investigado sobre ese lugar y lo que descubrió fue algo totalmente inhumano, terrorífico e infernal que incluso sin que hubiera sido invitada ya tenía esa sensación de ansiedad carcomiendo su interior y se lo haría saber en ese momento.

Cariño…. ese lugar… es realmente aterrador… su historia… es lo más inhumano y espantoso que he leído… ese lugar quedó completamente en ruinas gracias a que unas personas pertenecientes a una especie de culto sacrificaron personas quemándolas vivas… incluso que uno de estos "sacrificios" salió mal a tal grado de que un incendio se propago por toda la ciudad devastándola totalmente junto con todos sus habitantes —

Vaya…. no pensé que lo investigarías…. tan a fondo…. mi amor… me sorprendes… —

Ese no es el punto aquí Yoshiko – chan…. el punto es que no sabemos… no sabes… que podemos encontrar ahí… ¿Qué tal si aún existe gente viva debajo de los escombros? no sabemos si está en un estado de salud aceptable… o si hallamos algo mucho peor… —

Todo va a estar bien… confía en mi… si…. —

La determinación de Yoshiko era tan grande, su seguridad y su fuerza de voluntad inquebrantables que Riko termino cediendo ante ella, pero algo en su interior le decía que era una mala idea… una pésima idea realmente, que muy pronto habría de descubrir por su propia cuenta. Después de unos minutos de estar abrazadas mirando el atardecer a las orillas del lago decidieron seguir su camino y ya llegada la noche estaban a unos cuantos kilómetros de llegar por lo que hicieron una pequeña parada en una gasolinera para comprar algunas botanas ya que la idea era acampar, comer algo y después ya a altas horas de la noche iniciar con su investigación. El destino tenía algo diferente pensado.

Al retomar camino nuevamente unos kilómetros más delante de su parada vean algo extraño a los lejos, pero no sabían que podría ser, ambas pensaban que era alguna especie de automóvil que venía en el carril contrario o que estaba parado.

No sabía que… esta carretera estuviera transitada…. ¿Sera que viene de Silent Hill? — La investigadora se preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

No lo creo… en el mapa se ve que hay un camino que sale por la izquierda que lleva a otro pueblo mira — Señalándolo la pianista intentándolo enseñárselo con sumo cuidado para que no perdiera vista del camino.

Pero esos segundos habrían de ser mortales para ambas ya que al retornar la vista hacia ala carretera a unos escasos 15 metros de distancia de ellas se encontraba una persona que estaba parada en medio de la misma y no daba a ver la intención de moverse, el momento fue tan rápido que a duras penas logro dar el volantaso para no arroyar a la persona pero esto hizo que perdiera el control del automóvil chocando contra la barrera de protección de la carretera dándose un golpe tan fuerte ambas que quedaron totalmente inconscientes del impacto sufriendo un aparatoso accidente.

Un gran rato había pasado hasta que recobraba el conocimiento la peli violeta quien miraba por la ventana que ya era extrañamente de día, pero se encontraba el cielo cubierto de nubes, ceniza caía por lo que adolorida y con una herida en la enfrente se quitó el cinturón, pero al volver totalmente en si se daba cuenta de que era la única en el interior, su esposa no estaba y la puerta del conductor estaba abierta. Pero como si fuera poco vio en el asiento algunos rastros de sangre, ahí fue donde una alarma se encendió en ella abriendo la puerta del automóvil para ir rápidamente al otro lado con sus nervios alterados.

No… no... esto no puede estar pasando… Yoshiko…. no Yoshiko… — Estaba a punto de colapsar, pero al voltear hacia a un costado miro un letrero que estaba cayéndose a pedazos, oxidado y roído con las siglas "Silent Hil" en este.

Ahí fue cuando su mundo se le vino encima, sola… a la entrada de ese lugar que era catalogado la antesala al infierno, con su esposa perdida, cada uno de estos factores consumaban lo que podría ser una pesadilla para Riko.

 _Continuara…_

 **Notas del autor: Pues he regresado después de unos meses de estar ocupado con la universidad, tramites y otras cosas, tendrá unos días para actualizar o al menos progresar con esta historia, que podrían decir que sería igual a la versión original, pero les aseguro que no será así, le hare grandes cambios que le darán mucha originalidad se los aseguro, si no hay inconvenientes al menos hasta el próximo lunes habrán 6 capítulos contando este, sin más que decir que pasen buena tarde.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Silent Hill**

Angustia, ansiedad, incertidumbre, vacío… eso era lo que experimentaba Riko en esos momentos en absoluta soledad mientras recorría las calles destruidas de Silent Hill, pero no solo eso… el miedo era una constante en su interior ya que cada paso solamente provocaba de manera ya sea indirecta o directa que escuchase a su alrededor gruñidos, gemidos y quizás lamentos en la lejanía como si alguien desesperadamente pidiera ayuda, incluso el crujir de los edificios como si no terminaran de caerse aun. Hubo un instante en que todas esas emociones tuvieron un aumente sumamente drástico ya que de uno de los tantos callejones se escuchaba de forma clara y concisa como algo se arrastraba por el suelo, algo que posiblemente era todo menos humano, quería seguir adelante pero era inevitable que volteara hacia donde provenía ese sonido encontrándose en solo cuestión de segundos con una cosa realmente aterradora, una criatura… un ser… realmente diabólico, enfermizo, algo que no podría describir con palabras.

¡Imposible!, ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! — Sus ojos estaban incrédulos a lo que veían, parecía algo sacado de sus peores pesadillas.

Era una persona que se arrastraba con las manos, con la piel descarnada, con los pies amarrados de los tobillos con lo que era posiblemente un alambre de púas, sus ojos de igual forma estaban cegados, sin temor a una equivocación con las puntas del alambre incrustados en estos ya que se regaba sangre de la comisura de estos, gemía y sacaba la lengua de manera desesperada pero lo que era realmente tétrico era como un líquido viscoso carmesí se formaba bajo de esta criatura y a su alrededor como si esta se desprendiera de su piel. En ese momento su cuerpo volvió a reaccionar optando por correr lo más rápido que pudiera alejándose de esa criatura que por más sorprendente que pudiera sonar cada vez que volteaba hacia atrás ahí estaba como si se moviera lenta y rápidamente a la vez.

¡Que alguien me ayude por favor! ¡Auxilio! — La pianista gritaba una y otra vez, pero nada ni nadie le daría el socorro que ella imploraba, al menos no alguien humano.

Siguió y siguió corriendo hasta que en uno de los tantos edificios cerrando la puerta detrás de si atracándola con un gran madero, para cuando se asomaba por una de las ventanillas de la puerta la mano de esa criatura súbitamente golpeo el cristal manchándolo de sangre logrando que gritara nuevamente alejándose hacia el interior del edificio el cual estaba absolutamente a oscuras. Sola con mucho miedo se adentró a lo que parecía ser una especie de hospital ya que por doquier encontraba jeringas tiradas, cristales, camillas a medio camino e incluso algunos tubos metálicos con sueros colgados. La sensación de asco no tardo en aparecer ya que habían rastros de sangre por todos lados, paredes, suelo y techo, pero eso no era todo… algunas de estas marcas, tenían frases escritas tales como " _La muerte es lo único que hay en este lugar", "Este pueblo ha sido abandonado por dios", "Aquí fue donde el diablo fue liberado", "Muerte", "Sangre"_ dichos mensajes pero Riko no tenían un significado o sentido pero tampoco se tomaría la molestia en tratar de descifrarlo ya que eso podría costarle la vida.

En medio de la oscuridad logro hallar en el suelo logro hallar una lampara que para su fortuna aún tenía pila y la uso para buscar una salida, caminando por los pasillos del hospital hasta que llego a una zona la cual le hizo detenerse en seco mirando al área de pediatría siendo como su cabeza le daba vueltas formándose en su mente imágenes aleatorias.

 _Ella no es un monstruo…. por favor no le hagan nada…. —_

 _¡Por favor!, ¡No la lastimen es mi hija… no es la hija del diablo! ¡Por favor! —_

 _El castigo por tal herejía… es ser llevada a la hoguera para ser quemada viva…—_

 _¡No! ¡Yoshiko! ¡No le hagan nada a mi niña! ¡Yoshiko! —_

Todo era confuso para ella, pero cuando escucho el nombre de Yoshiko le causo una enorme sensación de dolor, de angustia ya que en las imágenes que ella veía era el como a una mujer parecía a su amada le era arrebatada de sus manos una pequeña que tenía el mismo peinado que su esposa, por una especie de secta o grupo de fanáticos religiosos. Pasando a la de estar colgada de un tronco de madera mientras una mujer pelinegra de ojos esmeralda le prendía fuego con una antorcha, los gritos de sufrimiento tanto de la madre como de la hija le causaban que su corazón latiera a mil por hora que sollozaba y lloraba como si lo estuviera presenciando intento alcanzar esa niña, quería salvarla. La última imagen fue lo más despiadado que podría presenciar en su vida y eso era verla en la cama con quemaduras de 3er grado mientras estaba conectada a un respirador, pero ahí no acabo todo, de su cuerpo salían una especie de líquido negro el cual formaba su reflejo, pero este tenía un aspecto lúgubre y grotesco logrando escuchar unas breves palabras: " _Algún día pagaran por esto…. Yoshiko… te lo prometo... Yo… Yohane hare que paguen por esta atrocidad"._

Su cabeza le daba vueltas completamente, tanto que termino vomitando un poco y con la respiración agitada preguntándose a sí misma ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?, Yoshiko jamás le había dicho nada de que sufrió tal tortura, ella pensaba que Yohane solamente era un personaje inventado por ella, una personalidad falsa para darle una personalidad introvertida a su persona, pero ni de lejos pensaba que lo que vio podría ser verdad. Se negaba a creer que ella había sido víctima de una especie de ritual de purificación pagano, ella nunca le hablaba de su familia… entonces ¿Qué significaban estas oscuras imágenes?

Ni siquiera podía levantarse del impacto que eso había significado para ella, pero escucho una voz infantil que le hablaba extrañamente por su nombre llamándole.

Riri…. Riri…. no te quedes ahí… acércate… — Sonaba alegre y risueña pero el tono de esta era sumamente extraño.

Quien… quien está ahí…. — Alterada intento alumbrar con la lampara.

Jijiji… Riri…. no te asustes… no pienso lastimarte… no es mi intención… al menos no si no te metes en mi camino…. — De manera burlesca exclamaba tales palabras.

¡Vamos sal de donde estés! — Sus manos temblaban totalmente alumbrando hacia todos lados.

Como desees…. — Nuevamente una risa se escuchaba desde las sombras.

La peli vino con los nervios de punta ilumino en todos lados hasta que súbitamente en frente de ella estaba la misma niña de aspecto decrepito con una mirada penetrante en tono violeta con un vestido azul claro deshilachado y manchado de sangre, su piel pálida mientras reía de forma irónica llevando al límite el corazón de la contraria que termino por caer sentada en el suelo sin soltar la lampara. Aquella infanta aquello lo encontró realmente "tierno" ya que su sonrisa era mucho más efusiva y optimista que se acercó a Riko tomándole su mejilla mientras su brazo comenzaba a incendiarse como parte de todo su cuerpo exclamando con júbilo unas breves palabras.

No tengas miedo Riri… lo peor aún está por venir no te preocupes… Ahora que Yoshiko volvió a casa… mi venganza puede ser consumada… tu solo disfruta el espectáculo… — Las llamas comenzaban a propagarse en ese espacio de manera rápida que Riko se alejó inmediatamente de la niña mientras esta abría los brazos mientras el fuego la consumía — Muy pronto aquellos que le hicieron daño… serán consumidos en las llamas del fuego eterno ¡Sus almas irán a las profundidades del mismo infierno! —

Su risa demente y esquizofrénica resonaba por todo el lugar mientras el fuego seguía avanzando rápidamente, aquella asustada compositora termino por huir de lo que ella consideraba como el mismo demonio encarnado agitada y perturbada por lo había visto anteriormente, las paredes y el suelo parecían descascararse mientras todo parecía tornarse de un color café oscuro, abriéndose de la nada el suelo bajo sus pies haciéndola caer hacia un hoyo golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo. La caída no había sido de tantos metros lo que le facilito el sobrevivir o no sufrir más que un aturdimiento lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue a aquella niña mientras se despedía de ella con la mano para finalmente todo volverse negro. Al volver en si se encontraba en otro lugar completamente diferente, se hallaba en lo que era un pequeño jardín con flores ya marchitas.

Donde…. donde estoy…— Se preguntaba a si misma mientras se sentaba en ese jardín mientras la ceniza caía del cielo.

En los jardines… del parque central de este infierno…. — Una voz cansada respondía a su interrogante

Rápidamente volteaba a ver de dónde había provenido aquella voz encontrándose a su lado in figura encorvada de espaldas delante de una pequeña fogata notando como su cabello grisáceo sobresaltaba todo desecho y lacio, por la complexión delgada deducía que era una mujer, pero no entendía es como o cuando llego a ese lugar.

Como llegue…. a este lugar…. ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —

No debes estar aquí… no debía ella regresar aquí… hice todo lo que pude para alejarla de este lugar maldito… ¿Por qué tenías que traerla? —

De que está hablando… ¿Quién es usted? —

La mujer ante esa pregunta decidió voltear hacia la menor revelando su identidad, era la madre de Yoshiko quien estaba ya en un estado deplorable, su piel llena de arrugas, su vista cansada y un gesto lleno de tristeza.

Yoshiko no debía volver a este lugar maldito… ahora su vida corre peligro…. ella no debía volver… —

Usted…. es su madre…. pero porque permitido… que le hicieran esa… ¡Usted es su madre, porque no la protegió de esas personas! —

Hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos… desde su nacimiento supe que ella tenía un mal en su interior, pero nunca permití que ese mal saliera… la condenaron por brujería… a mi pequeña… cuando la que era la bruja era yo… —

De que está hablando… —

Mi hija nació… en un solsticio… los planetas se alinearon y ella fue traída al mundo con una pizca de oscuridad… su nacimiento estaba condenado desde el principio… No lo entiendes ¡Yoshiko corre peligro!, ¡Debes impedir que caiga en manos de Dia Kurosawa y sus fanáticos!... ¡Si saben que sigue viva no dudara en matarla! —

Pero y Yohane… —

Es el mal que yace dentro de ella… un mal producto de su odio de infancia que pudo materializar de forma física, que permaneció oculto en las sombras esperando el momento para sumir al mundo en oscuridad, ¡Sálvala! Yoshiko debe vivir…. ¡No dejes que muera! —

Riko no podía entender realmente nada de sus palabras… podía darse cuenta que hace mucho había perdido todo sentido de cordura, pero también que muy en el fondo por más mínimo que fuera, aquella mujer amaba a su hija con todo su corazón que estaba arrepentida por sus acciones que de cierto modo terminaron haciéndole daño su pequeña, pero tantas emociones le llevaron a alejarse rápidamente de aquella mujer que le imploraba que lo hiciera que a toda costa salvara a su hija. En este momento su mente estaba totalmente alrevesada, no halla ni pies ni cabeza en esta por lo que se detuvo enfrente de la iglesia del pueblo para tratar de encontrar un poco de tranquilidad, tenía fe de que muy pronto la encontraría.

Sin fuerzas para seguir se tiro al suelo mientras fruncía el ceño frustrada ya que quería comprender que sucedía, pero por más vueltas que le diera al asunto ella no encontraba las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Dios mío… ayúdame… no quiero que le hagan daño a mi Yoshiko…. te lo ruego ayúdame… — Imploraba ayuda divina desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

¿Estás bien? zura.. —

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Con el paso de los capítulos los horrores irán aumentando, los momentos de incertidumbre, duda y suspenso, espero que este segundo capítulo llame su atención buenas tardes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Silent Hill**

En medio de su aturdimiento psicológico y emocional la peli vino escucho una voz que le hablaba, era joven y cálida… por un instante no hizo caso, pero cuando volvió a dirigirse hacia ella volteo hacia un costado encontrándose con una chica castaña de cabello lacio y mirada en tono miel quien estaba con un semblante tranquilo, pero realmente lleno de curiosidad. Para ella ya muchas cosas ya no tenían sentido, estaba en medio de un rompecabezas el cual estaba totalmente revuelto pero aquella joven quién tenía puesto un abrigo de piel con algunos parches y sucio, con falda en tono verde con unas botas de montaña mientras se le quedaba mirando fijamente con los brazos tras su espalda, esa chica era diferente a todo lo que había visto hasta ahora, podría decirse que era pura, de buen corazón por lo que respondió a su pregunta calmando sus emociones como sus pensamientos.

Si… descuida…. solo es que estoy perdida…. no se…. donde realmente estoy… o como es que llegue aquí… únicamente quiero irme… irme de aquí con Yoshiko – chan — Se levantaba del suelo caminando hacia la chica para presentarse de forma respetuosa — Soy Riko Sakurauchi —

Hanamaru Kunikida, un placer… — En un gesto noble e inocente le dio un poco de dango para que comiera, la pianista sentía pena y pensaba no aceptarlo, pero al fin de cuentas tenía un poco de hambre por lo que lo tomo dándole un mordisco

Así que quieres irte… de Silent Hill…— Sonó un poco interrogante la castaña mientras caminaba hacia la iglesia a unos metros de ellas

Si… pero… necesito primero encontrar a mi… a mi… a mi amiga… si eso… — No supo expresar que era casada, que tenía esposa además no sabía cómo lo podría tomar y pensando que era alguna chica con una fuerte ideología religiosa decidió no decir nada.

Ven conmigo zura, la pastora del pueblo posiblemente pueda ayudarte… —

No tenía muchas opciones en sí, termino por seguirla adentrándose a la iglesia encontrándose en el interior de esta muchos murales pero estos no hacía alusión a cuestiones religiosas ni mucho menos tenían la imagen de algún santo en específico, sino de personas siendo quemadas vivas en la hoguera como si fuera la inquisición, en el fondo de esta había un tumulto de personas a pocos metros de un altar hincados y con las manos entrelazadas rezando ya que no entendía Riko lo que decían pero eso no fue todo ya que unos pasos más adelante se encontraba una mujer con un vestido rojo dando una especie de discurso o algo por el estilo, sus palabras eran recias y firmes cosa que hizo sentir cierto temor e intimidación en ella. Para cuando estuvo un poco más cerca pudo ver más a detalle aquella mujer, pelinegra de cabello lacio, tez clara y con la mirada en tono esmeralda, sintiendo un zumbido en la cabeza que le causaba una gran jaqueca.

Poco a poco aquella mujer detuvo sus palabras para ver a ambas jóvenes de forma tranquila y casi sin inmutarse bajando hacia donde estaban ellas.

Hanamaru… cuantas veces te he dicho que no salgas a fuera… y más cuando la noche se acerca… es peligroso… no podemos dejar que el demonio tome otra alma pura de este pueblo —

Lo se, señora Dia Kurosawa….. pero necesitaba buscar algo de comida para nuestros hermanos y hermanas…. discúlpeme… —

Aquella mujer no podía culpar por sus acciones a la menor, solamente estaba haciendo lo correcto por aquellas personas, únicamente se acercó para acariciar su cabello con calidez para dirigir su mirada hacia Riko quien miraba con algo de temor la escena, por alguna razón el nombre Dia Kurosawa le era familiar pero no podía recordarlo bien. La mayor acorto la distancia con ella para dirigirse con seriedad interrogándola.

Y tu jovencita… quien eres…. que haces en Silent Hill… — La miraba de pies a cabeza, se notaba a leguas que no era de ahí dado que su ropa lucia algo lujosa a pesar de la suciedad y las manchas de sangre.

Vine aquí con una chica…. pero por alguna razón en el camino… tuvimos un accidente… y lo último que recuerdo fue que desperté en la entrada de este horrible lugar… — Al decir eso, las demás personas se le quedaban mirando de manera desaprobatoria y casi severa.

¿Y esta chica se perdió?... ¿así sin más? — su semblante serio esta fija en los ámbar de Riko quién no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta.

Si… desde que desperté… solamente me he topado... con cosas fuera de este mundo… cosas horribles… cosas que podrían quebrar la mente y el espíritu de cualquier persona — Bajaba la mirada con tristeza.

Jovencita…. entiendo que tengas miedo…. tu ansiedad y preocupación…. este lugar desde hace mucho dejo de ser… un pueblo al resguardo de dios…. en este lugar asecha el diablo y sus demonios, pero yo como fiel sirviente de dios… incluso antes de la gran catástrofe me encargue… de erradicar a los herejes… purifique sus almas en el fuego —

Lentamente aquellas atroces imágenes volvían a su mente como si fueran sus propios recuerdos… escuchando una voz en su mente. _"Dia Kurosawa… fue la culpable de que esto pasara… castigo a una niña inocente… ella fue quien le hizo daño a tu amada Riri… merece morir…"._ Nuevamente el malestar volvía a ella tapándose los oídos para evitar escuchar aquella voz en su interior cayendo de rodillas al suelo renegando muchas veces.

 _Ella es una asesina… solamente una persona que se cree a la altura de dios… una fanática… merece MORIR, vamos… mátala… hazlo… véngate por el daño que le hizo a Riri.. —_ Sonaba muy burlona pero convincente.

Cállate… aléjate de mí…. — Chasqueaba los dientes tomándose los costados con fuerza con el ceño fruncido.

 _Hazlo…. Riri… o lo hare yo… y créeme no va a ser bueno lo que veras… — La voz diabólica y seductora de Yohane sonaba más y más en su interior._

¡Aléjate!, ¡Sal de mi cabeza!, ¡No dejare que nadie lastime a Yoshiko – chan! —

Cuando grito su nombre el suelo comenzó a temblar en el interior de la iglesia, poco a poco la luz de afuera se apagaba dejando solamente oscuridad, las velas de algunos altares se esfumaban lentamente quedándose todo en silencio durante algunos segundos cuando de la nada el techo se partió dejando caer escombros que aplastaba a las personas matándolas de manera instantánea, Dia observaba atónita lo que estaba sucediendo por lo que tomo del brazo a Riko para intentar sacarla de ahí ya que se había dado cuenta que el que ella estuviera ahí, las fuerzas de la oscuridad residían en su interior por lo que les facilitaba el poder entrar. Lo peor no fue eso, si no que del suelo comenzaban a salir figuras de forma extraña que tomaban un aspecto humanoide putrefacto con garras alargadas, piel putrefacta y colmillos en sus bocas, entes diabólicos, carroñeros que se alimentaban de la carne y sangre de personas inocentes.

En cuestión de segundos todo se volvió un caos latente ya que estas cosas comenzaban a matar a diestra y siniestra a los feligreses de Dia que solamente sentía una gran impotencia por lo que pasaba.

¡Tú has traído al demonio a este lugar!, ¡Tú conoces a esa maldita semilla del mal llamada Yoshiko! es que acaso sigue viva… eso es imposible…. — Decidida a quitarle la vida a Riko tomaba una gran cruz de madera con una punta afilada lanzándose hacia ella para matarla.

¡Ella no es alguien malvado… ella es alguien de buen corazón! ¡Tú no la conoces! — Bloqueaba el golpe de la cruz quedando la punta de está a pocos centímetros de su pecho, luchaba por no morir.

La masacre de esas personas era inminente, las criaturas las devoraban sin ningún tipo de piedad, pero lo que faltaba estaba a punto de suceder ya que Hanamaru tratando de huir de la iglesia se encontró con la pequeña Yohane quien le bloqueaba el camino a la salida, la joven castaña estaba aterrada de ver cara a cara al rostro de la maldad, la menor solamente movió su cabeza crujiendo su cuello de una forma atroz soltando una risa y una sonrisa totalmente demenciales levantando su mano mientras el suelo bajo su víctima comenzaba a deshacerse como si fuera una especie de arena movediza pero en vez de arena era un líquido negro, sangre putrefacta que la hundía rápidamente, con mucho miedo ella gritaba suplicando ayuda pero todo eso sería más que inútil ¿Por qué?, a su alrededor comenzaban a salir unos brazos que la atrapaban de brazos y piernas levantándola por los aires, emergiendo de ese líquido una especie de pseudo araña que abría la boca dejando ver miles de dientes en el interior amenazando con devorarla.

¡Por favor que alguien me ayude zura! — Con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos se removía cautiva de esa criatura.

Yohane disfrutaba ampliamente el como la tortura de esa forma de sádica, tan demencial que no tuvo ningún tipo de compasión con ella, observando como la criatura prácticamente la partió en 2 dejando caer sus vísceras al interior de su boca, y salpicando su sangre por todos lados. Dia como Riko miraron con muchísimo horror como ese acto impune ocurrió.

La pelinegra sumida en un profundo odio intento atacar a Yohane quien solo rio con diversión dando la vuelta mientras un muro de fuego salía dela nada desapareciendo del lugar, así como llego, las criaturas de igual manera desaparecían dejando simplemente una escena realmente cruda y burda: sangre por todos lados, restos humanos regados por el suelo, restos y cadáveres por doquier mientras ambas estaban estupefactas por lo que sucedió, en un santiamén había ocurrido. Todo había sido culpa de Riko en la mente de Dia quien se acercó hacia ella tomándole del cuello de su blusa hablando con la voz entrecortada y muy amenazante.

Tu… trajiste… esto… es toda tu culpa…. eres la asesina de mis hermanos y hermanas… —

Yo no… yo no fui… se lo juro…. yo no sabía que ella podría entrar a este lugar… —

¡Mientes!, ¡Tú ahora estas en las garras del demonio! ¡Vete! ¡Largo hereje!, ¡La próxima vez que te encuentre te matare lo juro! —

De manera brusca le jalaba del brazo tirándola afuera de la iglesia mientras se encontraba en medio de la noche a solas, el cielo estaba completamente manchado de rojo, todo estaba yendo de mal en peor, estaba ganándose enemigos sin deberla ni temerla y ella sola no podría siquiera defenderse… prácticamente se encontraba en la cuna del lobo, pero aun así ella encontraría a su amada, sin importar cuantos horrores tuviera que pasar, sin importar cuanto tuviera que sufrir su mente o cuerpo, la hallara.. incluso si tuviera que poner su vida de por medio para lograrlo. Pero también sentía culpa ya que gente inocente había fallecido, pero aquella líder religiosa, aquella fanática no era culpable, tenía sus manos tan manchadas de sangre como las suyas.

Ya no había razón para seguir por lo que seguiría su camino, pero de nueva cuenta alguien le detendría.

Señorita… espere… — Una voz muy dulce y llena de inocencia le hablaba.

Encontrándose con una pequeña de coletas y cabello rojizo que tenía la misma mirada esmeralda de Dia, la menor se notaba preocupada y temerosa.

Sé que mi hermana… puede ser un poco dura… sé que cometió demasiados errores hace años… pero se dónde puede encontrar a Yoshiko – chan… — Sus palabras a pesar del miedo denotaban honestidad.

Dime donde está por favor… necesito encontrarla… — Con un nudo en la garganta hablaba

Algunas personas dijeron que vieron a una joven de cabellos azulados huyendo de los mercenarios de You Watanabe… desconozco para que la quieran… en el instituto Uranohoshi fue donde la vieron… vaya ahí y búsquela. espero la encuentre —

Una pequeña esperanza yacía en el interior de Riko quien deseaba que fuera cierto las palabras de aquella joven desconocida quien se alejó de ahí dejándola sola, ahora solo restaba encontrar aquel instituto, anhelando hallarla sana y salva.

 _Continuara…_

 **Notas del autor: La historia tendrá pocas muertes se los aseguro, espero no haya sido tan cruel o cruda, sin más que decir nos vemos mañana en el siguiente capítulo, que pasen un buen fin de semana.**


End file.
